Mischief Managed
by weekend-massacre
Summary: Si Little Miss Perfect butuh mahkota Prom Queen untuk menuhin lemari penghargaannya. Caranya? Menggandeng preman sekolah sebagai calon Prom King. Brilliant. \NaruSaku/
1. wait, what was the plan again?

'Ini sih namanya misi bunuh diri.'

Nggak ada yang maksa kok, aku masih bisa mundur sekarang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Aku merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku.

Yang membedakan antara jenius dan gila adalah kesuksesan.

_Wish me luck._

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Sakura, eh maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, klise, high school setting, cuma buat hepi-hepi

proceed at your own risk

.

.

.

**Mischief Managed**

.:: wait, what was the plan again? ::.

.

.

.

* * *

_I have nothing against_ Karin Uzumaki. Suwer deh. Aku lihat dia pertama kali di lapangan upacara, pada saat masa orientasi siswa, waktu itu mataku langsung tertuju pada rambutnya yang merah mencolok, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa warna rambutnya sering membawa masalah seperti warna rambutku. Kacamata dengan _frame _hitam kotak selalu bertengger di hidungnya, dia sering membenahkannya kalau gugup. Kenapa aku bisa hafal? _Well_, pertama, karena dia sering sekali melakukannya, jadi agak susah untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Kedua, aku sekelas dengannya selama tiga tahun.

Kebetulan yang lucu sekali, bukan? Meski begitu, kita nggak pernah benar-benar akrab. Emang sih, kita beberapa kali ditempatkan pada kelompok kerja yang sama (dia orang yang enak buat diajak kerja sama, terutama karena dia orangnya serius, dan efisien kalau kerja), tapi gimana ya? Kita berada di lingkaran sosial yang berbeda. Karin lebih suka bergaul sama cowok-cowok aneh itu, sementara aku... _well_, aku cukup populer. Emang sih, tingkatannya beda sama Ino yang kayaknya emang udah dari sononya ditakdirkan untuk jadi cewek populer. (Pirang, mata biru, ekstra-sosial, dan selalu gonta-ganti gebetan.) Aku ini kutu buku, orang mengenalku bukan karena aku punya tas Chanel keluaran terbaru (gila apa, ibuku itu pelit banget kalau menyangkut uang jajan), tapi karena namaku sering disebut waktu upacara untuk penyerahan penghargaan.

Itulah alasannya aku nggak pernah bisa benar-benar membencinya. _She's an outcast_, cuma rakyat jelata, bukan ancaman.

Sampai hari ini.

Oke, bukannya aku sama sekali nggak curiga, maksudku, mereka memang sering makan bareng di kantin, bareng cowok-cowok aneh itu, tapi sejauh yang kutahu mereka cuma sebatas teman satu klub. Dan Sasuke, meskipun _undeniably good looking_, lebih suka bergaul sama anak-anak aneh, mungkin salah satu usahanya buat mengusir _fangirls_-nya yang edan, tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya Karin salah satu _fangirl_ edan itu? Aku tahu dia sering genit ke Sasuke, tapi respon yang dikasih Sasuke selalu negatif.

Jadi ini apa namanya kalau bukan pelet?!

Aku berdiri kaku, mataku tertuju pada selembar pamflet yang ditempel di mading, bibirku membentuk bulat sempurna, dan meskipun keramaian terus berusaha menggeserku dari posisiku, kakiku tetap tertancap di tanah tempat aku berdiri.

Kubaca lagi, lagi, dan lagi, berulang-ulang kali. Bukan _typo_, bukan _misspelling_, memang namanya. Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana?

Aku mendengus, gusar, kerumunan di belakangku makin gaduh, dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar, setengah mendorong orang-orang di kanan-kiriku.

Aku melangkah cepat menuju ruang kelasku, setengah berharap semua penghuni kelas pergi ke kantin, (atau mading, yang ini sepertinya lebih masuk akal mengingat setengah isi sekolah sepertinya sedang membentuk kerumunan di depan sana) sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

_Well_, mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku.

Kelas gaduh, berisik sekali. Seorang cowok berambut biru keunguan dengan kulit pucat berdiri di atas meja, dia salah satu dari cowok aneh yang sering kulihat bersama Karin.

"Siapa Prom King kita selanjutnya?" Suigetsu berteriak dengan semangat, mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di udara.

"Sasuke!"

"_I can't hear you_!" Serius? Bagiku mereka sudah berteriak cukup kencang.

"Sasuke!"

Apaan dah, macam kampanye pemilihan presiden aja. Kayaknya dulu waktu musim pemilihan ketua OSIS aja nggak seheboh ini.

Aku membatalkan niatku untuk masuk ke ruangan kelas, dan ingat kalau ada tempat yang selalu sepi di area sekolah ini: perpustakaan. Bukan cuma suasananya, tapi memang jarang banget orang yang minat buat singgah ke perpus. Serius deh. Meskipun sekolahku dinilai sebagai salah satu sekolah favorit di kotaku, minat membawa anak-anak di sini rendah sekali.

Perpustakaan ada di lantai dua, letaknya lumayan terpencil, agak jauh juga dari ruangan kelasku. Aku melangkah dengan cepat, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapa pun sekarang.

Tapi yang satu ini kayaknya nggak bisa dihindari.

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang melambai ke arahku, _ponytail_-nya berayun saat dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah tempat dimana aku berdiri. Aku menghela nafas. _Here we go..._

"Kau sudah lihat pamfletnya?"

Emang kayaknya nggak bisa ya menghindari topik yang satu ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mengangguk.

"Gila kan? Apa-apaan sih maksudnya? Mereka bercanda kan? _I mean, this is Sasuke we're talking about!_ Dia nggak mungkin... dia benci diperhatikan. Ini sih namanya dia minta lebih banyak _fangirls_, padahal kamu tahu sendiri gimana reaksi dia kalau ketemu kita, kayak ketemu pasien Ebola!"

Aku setuju sepenuhnya, dan aku cukup yakin pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu juga menghantui setiap cewek yang pernah atau lagi ngefans sama Sasuke. "Entahlah, mungkin memang dia diam-diam suka diperhatikan." Amarah yang tadinya menguasai diriku kini berubah menjadi sikap tawakal. Mau gimana lagi coba?

"Oh, omong kosong!" Ino mengawasi keadaan di sekitar kami, lalu tiba-tiba menyeretku. Aku berusaha memprotes, tapi Ino tak menghiraukanku.

Kami sampai di depan toilet perempuan, Ino membuka pintunya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas, mau ngomong aja kok rempong banget, tapi aku diam, mengikuti langkahnya, masuk ke dalam toilet. Sampai di dalam, Ino tidak langsung buka suara, melainkan menunduk dan mengintip satu per satu bilik toilet, memastikan semuanya kosong.

Situasi aman. Saatnya bergosip.

"Ada yang salah." Ino memulai. "Sasuke kerasukan setan."

"Menurutku dia kena pelet."

"Bisa jadi." Ino mulai terlihat gusar. "Aku masih nggak terima! Maksudku, Karin? _Seriously? _Bertahun-tahun perjuangan, hasilnya cuma nihil, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mencalonkan jadi Prom King sama cewek itu! Nggak perlu munafik deh, kamu sendiri pasti juga mikir kayak gitu kan? Apa sih istimewanya dia? Kukira selama ini Sasuke nyari cewek yang kalem, yang nggak suka _fangirling_ ke dia, tapi Karin kan sama aja! Sasuke udah nggak waras!"

"Mungkin Karin pinter cari dukun." Atau mungkin Sasuke lagi mabok. "Bentar deh, kenapa sih kamu emosi banget? Kamu kan udah punya pacar, masih aja ngurusin Sasuke."

"Iya sih, tapi aku nggak ikhlas kalau begini ceritanya!" Ino kelihatan berapi-api banget. Ini bocah.

"_People make mistakes_, Sasuke bukan pengecualian. Kita doakan aja dia cepet khilaf." Di bibir sih ngomong kayak gini, tapi dalam hati aku dongkol juga.

"Kalau aja aku bisa ikut, aku bakal mastiin cewek itu nggak dapet mahkotanya."

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku. "Kamu nggak jadi ikut?"

Ino berdecak kesal. "Gimana caranya? Aku tahu sejak awal kalau pacaran sama bocah itu bakal bikin reputasiku turun. Dia menolak mentah-mentah tawaranku, katanya terlalu merepotkan, nggak penting. Lagipula, aku nggak yakin juga dia bakal dapet _vote_ yang banyak."

"Putusin aja," kataku, tersenyum jahil.

"Dia itu bikin frustasi, tahu nggak!" Tekanan darahnya naik lagi. Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya, suaranya jauh lebih pelan ketika dia berkata, "Tapi gimana ya, nggak mau juga kalau sampai putus."

"_Playgirl_ kita takluk, saudara-saudara."

"_Shut up."_

"Gimana tadi? Udah ketemu kan? Kangennya udah tersalurkan?"

Pipi Ino sontak langsung bersemu. "Apaan sih, aku cuma mau ngembaliin jaket kok!"

Aku terkekeh geli. _Well_, setidaknya ngobrol (ngegosip, lebih tepatnya) dengan Ino bisa sedikit menghiburku. Setelah dia sudah mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya, kami kembali ke kelas.

Ketika aku sampai di ambang pintu kelas, aku lega sekali saat mendapati Suigetsu duduk manis di bangkunya, tidak lagi berorasi dengan semangat dan menimbulkan kerusuhan seperti tadi. Jadwal selanjutnya adalah Matematika, dan seperti biasa Kakashi-sensei datang terlambat. Anak-anak berceloteh riang di bangku masing-masing. Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku, memperhatikan selembar kertas tergeletak di atas mejaku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu, sebuah kertas kecil berwarna biru tua, seukuran kartu nama, dengan huruf-huruf cetak yang cantik. Aku membacanya dengan seksama.

'SnK

Vote for Sasuke &amp; Karin!'

_That's it_. Cukup sudah.

_Time to show them who's the boss._

* * *

Aku menginginkan mahkota itu.

Orang melihatku dan mereka melihat gadis kutu buku, polos, nggak tertarik sama hal-hal dunia, apalagi masalah superfisial seperti prom. Kalau kita bicara _stereotype_, aku ini cewek _nerdy_, dengan sedikit sifat pemberontak, menolak untuk menuruti norma-norma yang dianut remaja pada umumnya. Aku nggak peduli akan status sosial, maka dari itu aku termasuk salah satu orang yang mengutuk prom, menganggap prom cuma acara konyol yang buang waktu saja.

_Well_, memang benar.

Tapi ada satu hal yang harus ditegaskan di sini, aku ini bukan tipikal gadis kutu buku, aku tahu caranya bersosialisasi, aku nggak pakai kacamata super tebal, dan aku nggak mencibir cewek-cewek cantik di sekitarku sambil diam-diam berharap kalau aku punya wajah secantik mereka. Aku tahu aku ini _good looking_. Aku bukan _narcissist_ tapi aku tahu yang aku hadapi ketika berdiri di depan cermin.

Dan meskipun aku menganggap prom itu konyol, aku tetap menginginkan mahkota itu.

Sebenarnya ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan menginginkan pengakuan teman-temanku bahwa aku adalah gadis tercantik di sekolah ini. Aku menginginkannya karena mahkota itu adalah suatu bentuk penghargaan dari sebuah kompetisi.

Aku suka kompetisi, aku haus akan piala, penghargaan, kemenangan. Ambisius, kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku harus mendapatkannya. Dan aku menginginkan mahkota itu sejak aku melihatnya dalam lemari piala di ruangan kepala sekolah, bersama dengan piala-pialaku. Aku tak yakin kenapa mahkota itu berada di sana, Prom Queen selalu membawa pulang mahkotanya, yang berarti aku tak perlu repot-repot membuat duplikatnya seperti aku membuat duplikat piala-pialaku. Sekolah selalu mengklaim piala yang kumenangkan dari setiap perlombaan, dan aku tak pernah bisa menerima alasannya. (Memang benar, aku mewakili sekolah ini, tapi tetap saja piala itu kudapatkan karena jerih payahku.)

_Anyway_.

Nggak ada syarat khusus untuk jadi Prom Queen, nggak ada bilang kalau kamu harus cantik, populer, atau kaya, kamu menang ketika kamu mendapatkan _vote_ terbanyak. Meski begitu, harus diakui kalau ketiga faktor tersebut sangat berpengaruh.

Aku nggak cukup populer untuk mendapatkan banyak massa, nggak punya cukup banyak kenalan yang bisa aku minta untuk menyumbangkan suaranya. Aku juga bukan keturunan Uchiha atau Hyuuga yang berlimpah harta, ini artinya aku nggak bisa mengandalkan duit (meskipun kayaknya faktor inilah yang paling menunjang di antara faktor lainnya). Aku cantik, untungnya._ Beauty equals power_, orang berpenampilan menarik hidupnya selalu dimudahkan.

Tapi cantik aja nggak cukup.

Yang kubutuhkan, adalah skandal.

Rencana awalku gagal ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkoalisi dengan Karin.

Sasuke adalah target sempurna. Dia cakep, tajir, populer... kalau saja aku berhasil membujuknya untuk bekerjasama denganku, semuanya pasti akan berjalan mulus. Sayangnya Karin sudah berada satu langkah di depanku.

Aku masih nggak habis pikir, apa sih yang dilihat Sasuke dari cewek itu? Mungkin emang bener, cinta nggak kenal logika. Cupid emang makhluk terkutuk. Sia-sia saja aku mempercantik diri, berusaha bersikap kalem di depan Sasuke, dan pakai _push-up bra_ setiap hari. Karin keluar sebagai juara, bikin cewek-cewek di seluruh penjuru sekolah nangis darah.

Tapi aku bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Nggak ada gunanya berlarut-larut dalam tragedi. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa melainkan Sasuke sendiri. Aku akan memenangkan mahkota itu, dan cowok brengsek itu akan menyesal sudah mengacuhkanku waktu aku bilang "_I love you_" saat kita kelas dua SMP.

Aku memutar otak. Aku butuh skandal yang jauh lebih menghebohkan, orang-orang harus punya bahan baru untuk dibicarakan supaya mereka bisa lupa masalah SasuKarin. Tapi apanya yang _scandalous_ dari seorang Sakura Haruno? Aku gadis baik-baik, dan termasuk siswa berprestasi (bisa dibilang siswa paling berprestasi), nggak ada yang ingin mendengar cerita membosankan seorang siswa teladan.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat dengan kalimat Ino.

Pacaran dengan Shikamaru menurunkan reputasinya. Siapa yang kau gandeng saat ini sangat mempengaruhi posisimu di hierarki sosial sekolah. Kalau reputasi Ino jeblok gara-gara dia pacaran sama Shikamaru, aku bisa memanfaatkan cowok populer untuk mendongkrak popularitasku. Tapi siapa lagi selain Sasuke?

Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku salah menilai permasalahan ini.

Kunci utama dari skandal Sasuke-Karin bukan Sasuke, tapi Karin. Karin adalah definisi sempurna dari _bad girl_. Dan _bad girl_ yang satu itu berhasil menaklukkan pangeran pujaan gadis-gadis. Itulah alasannya sekolah seperti dilanda kiamat kecil, semua orang _shock_.

_The element of surprise_.

Jadi, kalau kita pakai logika sederhana, aku harus cari _bad boy_.

Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa? Siapa berandalan di sekolah kita? Siapa siswa paling bandel, paling dikecam, dihindari, paling berbahaya? Siapa cowok yang kadar '_bad_'-nya setara, atau malah lebih dari, Karin Uzumaki?

Uzumaki.

_That's it_.

* * *

"Hah?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku udah ngomong panjang lebar, dan responmu cuma 'hah'? Dengerin dong makanya!"

Suaraku bergema di ruangan kelas yang kosong. Aku langsung membekap mulutku. Meskipun sekarang sudah lewat jam pelajaran, masih ada beberapa murid yang belum pulang karena disibukkan dengan kegiatan klub. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu, menengok ke kanan kiri dan lega ketika koridor di depan ruangan kelasku kosong melompong. Aku menutup pintu, berbalik dan berjalan menuju Naruto Uzumaki yang duduk di atas meja guru.

"Aku masih nggak ngerti... kenapa aku? Dan siapa tadi namamu? Hakumo?"

Aku berusaha memaklumi keterbatasan memori otaknya. "Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

"Ah ya, Hanuro. Maaf saja, Hanuro-san, tapi aku nggak bisa menerima tawaran kerja samamu. Kita baru aja kenal, dan aku nggak bisa langsung mempercayaimu begitu saja."

_What?!_ "Kita udah satu sekolah selama tiga tahun, bloon!" Emang sih, kita nggak sekelas, dan aku juga lebih sering menyendiri di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat, tapi tetap saja. "Dan bisa-bisanya kamu sok waspada kayak gitu, yang ada aku yang harusnya waspada! Seisi sekolah tahu tentang reputasimu!"

"Setidaknya dengan begitu seisi sekolah jadi tahu namaku." Cowok itu memandangku, mencibir. "Situ kayaknya kurang populer. Yah, mungkin karena ukuranmu jauh di bawah rata-rata dibandingkan cewek pada umumnya."

Oke, cukup sudah.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

_Well_, aku tidak ingin menceritakan bagian yang satu ini secara detail. Yang jelas setelah ini aku yakin anak tak tahu diuntung itu bakal lebih hati-hati kalau ngomong sama aku.

Aku melemaskan buku-buku jariku. Bocah itu mengeluh sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang bonyok. Salah dia sendiri sih. "Langsung ke intinya aja, _deal or no deal_?"

Meskipun lemes dan tak berdaya, cowok itu masih mampu mengeluarkan suara. "Kenapa aku?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Haruskah? "Karena kamu Naruto Uzumaki."

"Lalu?"

"Berandalan, preman, siswa bermasalah yang bikin puyeng para guru. Dan aku siswa teladan."

"Terus?"

"Kalau kita pacaran, kayak melawan hukum alam."

Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Oke... jadi... kamu ke sini buat nembak aku, gitu?"

_Facepalm. _"_Baka_! Kita nggak beneran pacaran, pura-pura doang!" Ngarep banget nih anak. "Anak-anak bakal heboh, gosip menyebar, kita manfaatkan popularitas sesaat itu untuk memenangkan mahkota Prom King dan Prom Queen."

"Oh... kamu pengen nyaingin Sasuke sama Karin?"

"Nah itu ngerti."

Naruto mengelus-elus dagunya, berlagak lagi mikir. "Nggak."

Hah? "Apa?"

"Sasuke itu bro, Karin sepupuku, rasanya nggak etis kalau aku ikutan. Lagipula, kalau Sasuke kalah, Karin akan menghancurkan hidupku." Naruto bergidik.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kamu optimis bisa menang dari Sasuke?"

Dia terkekeh, wajahnya itu lo, enak banget kayaknya kalau ditimpuk. "Jelas. Makanya, aku nggak tega sama dia."

Memang makhluk antik dia ini.

"Sayangnya, Naruto, aku rasa kamu nggak punya pilihan. Begini..." Aku maju satu langkah. "Kalau kamu tidak bersedia membantuku..." Aku maju selangkah lagi, Naruto mundur dari posisi duduknya, menatapku dengan gugup. "Bukan Karin yang akan menghancurkan hidupmu, tapi aku sendiri."

Dia menelan ludah.

"Keputusan tetap berada di tanganmu, Naruto."

"Ini sih namanya pemerasan!" teriaknya frustasi. Aku menyeringai puas, ternyata emang gampang. "Oke oke oke, aku bersedia! Tapi untungnya buatku apa?"

Aku tahu pertanyaan ini pasti muncul, dan aku udah punya jawabannya.

"Yang jelas, kalau kita berhasil, mahkota Prom King. Tapi aku tahu kamu nggak butuh yang kayak begituan, jadi aku serahkan padamu, kamu minta apa aja."

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Serius?"

"Selama masih masuk akal."

Naruto mikir. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba dia memandangku, dan aku langsung punya perasaan nggak enak ketika matanya menulusuri tubuhku, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"_Don't you dare_." Aku memamerkan kepalan tanganku.

"Apaan sih? Aku kan belum ngomong apa-apa."

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan."

"Kencan."

Aku melongo, nggak salah denger nih? "Hah?"

"Kencan. Di tempat ramen favoritku."

Aku menyipitkan mata, skeptis.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, cuma makan aja."

Aku masih nggak ngerti maunya ini anak. Bisa aja dia merencanakan sesuatu, wajahnya aja kriminal gitu. Apa batalin aja ya? Lalu aku memikirkan Karin mengenakan mahkota berkilauan, menggandeng Sasuke dengan manja, tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, setuju." Aku menggeram frustasi. "Tapi hanya kalau kita menang."

"Gampang." Naruto tersenyum lebar, menjulurkan tangannya. "Simbol kerja sama."

Aku menunduk, memandang tangan Naruto yang terulur ke arahku. Menjabat tangannya berarti menandatangani kontrak.

Yang membedakan antara jenius dan gila adalah kesuksesan.

_Wish me luck_.

-**to be continued-**

**a/n:**

Ini apaan ya, hahaha.

Monggo di-review kalau berkenan.


	2. Good Girl Gone Bad

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC,** NaruSaku **(in case you haven't noticed)

.

.

.

**Mischief Managed**

.:: Good Girl Gone Bad ::.

.

.

.

-#-

_"Whaddup, _Billboard Brow_?"_

Tahun-tahun berlalu, usia kami bertambah, tapi tingkat kedewasaan tetep aja nggak berubah. Panggilan semasa SD itu masih aja melekat. Meskipun mendengar panggilan itu nggak lagi membuatku mewek sambil sembunyi di pojokan kelas, tetep aja kesel dengernya. Aku hampir saja melontarkan panggilan kesayanganku ke si babi ngepet, tapi aku cepet-cepet sadar, kalau aku nelpon dia niatnya buat minta tolong.

Aku menghela nafas, menyiapkan mental. "Ino, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Tipikal Sakura. Apaan?" Suaranya yang cempreng keluar dari _speaker_ telepon genggamku.

Seberapa pun bencinya aku minta tolong sama orang lain, terutama Ino, cuma dia yang bisa diandalkan dalam tugas yang satu ini. "Tolong... sebarkan gosip yang satu ini."

"Kalau itu sih bakal aku lakuin secara sukarela." Ino tertawa. "Apaan sih?"

Suaraku tercekat. Susah ngomongnya. Gengsi. Kemudian aku ingat perjuanganku tadi siang, betapa susahnya nyariin itu bocah (_well, _nggak susah-susah banget sih, rambutnya yang pirang jabrik dan seragamnya yang acak-acakkan itu lumayan mencolok), menyeretnya ke kelas, dan menahannya sampai aku selesai bicara. Belum lagi ngejelasin semuanya ke itu orang, harus ekstra sabar. Kalau aku berhenti sekarang, semuanya bakal sia-sia.

Udah lah, nggak usah pakai acara gengsi-gengsian segala.

"Aku jadian sama Naruto." Tapi tetap saja aku bergidik ketika mengatakannya.

"Seriusan ah." Suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Aku serius."

"Nggak lucu tahu."

"..."

"HAH?!"

Aku menjauhkan telingaku dari _speaker, _duh ini anak.

"Sakura? Kamu mabok ya? Frustasi ditinggal Sasuke jadian sama Karin?"

"Heh, Babi Hutan, dengerin dulu napa." Kesel jadinya. Nggak ngerti deh ini orang kenapa nggak bisa woles. "Ini cuma sandiwara, makanya aku butuh bantuanmu gimana caranya biar gosipnya kedengaran meyakinkan."

"Gila ya! Nggak bakal ada yang percaya lah! Aku aja hampir kena serangan jantung tahu nggak dengernya."

Aku memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_, demi keselamatan gendang telingaku. "Ya elah, kamu kan paling pinter bikin gosip, terserah deh gimana, yang jelas aku butuh banget."

"Bentar bentar," suaranya mulai terdengar nggak yakin. "Ini ada apa sih? Apa yang kamu rencanakan?"

"Kudeta."

"Apa?"

"Kita akan menggulingkan raja dan ratu kita." Aku tersenyum licik.

"Maksudnya... jangan bilang... ini soal prom?"

Akhirnya ngerti juga ini anak. "Jenius kan?"

"Gila kamu!" Ino seperti tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia harus mendukung atau menentang ide ini. "Terus... kenapa Naruto?"

Emang bener kata orang, _blondes have more fun_, tapi kalau boleh aku tambahkan, _they have smaller brains_. Kenapa sih Naruto sama Ino, dua-duanya nggak bisa ngerti betapa cemerlangnya ideku ini?

"Karena aku pengen orang-orang _shock_, biar beritanya sensasional, lebih sensasional dari Sasuke dan Karin."

Ino kayaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Terus Naruto... nggak keberatan?"

Keberatan kalau digosipin pacaran sama aku? Ini dia niatnya nyindir apa gimana sih? "Dia udah bersedia untuk bekerjasama kok."

"Sakura... kamu... udah deh, ikhlasin aja. Aku nggak habis pikir..."

Aku mengacuhkan kalimatnya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Ino, kamu nggak pengen mahkotanya jatuh ke tangan Karin kan?"

"Ih, amit-amit deh!"

"Makanya, bantuin dong!"

Ino masih terdengar sangsi. "Tapi... emangnya kamu yakin bakal berhasil?"

"Ini cuma permainan manipulasi. Dan bagian paling krusialnya ada di sini. Makanya, _please please please_, bantuin."

"Aku masih nggak ngerti jalan pikiranmu." Ino menghela nafas. "Tapi aku setuju, sampai mati pun aku nggak rela kalau Karin yang menang."

"Jadi..."

Hening sejenak, dag-dig-dug aku jadinya. "Oke. Tunggu aja besok."

Sip! Aku tersenyum puas. _"Thanks, you're the best."_

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu." Aku mendengarnya bergumam "tapi kenapa Naruto?" lalu sambungan diputus.

Tahap dua, selesai.

_The plan is in motion._

-#-

Jadi gini rasanya jadi artis.

"OMG, selamat ya!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sakura aku nggak tahu kamu... suka _bad boy_."

"Makan-makan dong..."

Begitulah kira-kira komentar cewek-cewek yang mengerumuni tempat dudukku, sambil menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar, _excited_ banget. Ini siapa sih yang jadian? Kok malah mereka yang semangat.

Jadi ceritanya, pagi-pagi, bahkan sebelum aku sempat meletakkan ranselku di tempat duduk, cewek-cewek udah menyambutku dengan meriah, kayak aku baru aja memenangkan piala buat sekolah mereka apa gimana gitu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, reaksi mereka terhadap kemenanganku yang dulu-dulu nggak pernah seheboh ini. Sedih ya.

"Kok kayaknya pada heboh gitu sih?" Aku tertawa dalam hati. Sesuai dengan rencana. "Kita udah lama deket kok..." Dih, amit-amit.

"Habisnya, kalian jarang kelihatan jalan bareng." Matsuri berjongkok di samping mejaku, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Tapi kalian serasi kok. Lucu gitu. Jadi iri." Matsuri senyum-senyum, tatapannya _dreamy_, aku jadi curiga kalau dia lagi ngebayangin adegan mesum sama Gaara. Untunglah angan-angan nggak selalu jadi kenyataan, kalau iya, Gaara mungkin udah nggak perjaka lagi.

"Tapi... kalau dilihat-lihat, Naruto lumayan cakep loh..."

Tubuhku kaku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ternyata komentar ngawur ini datangnya dari si rica-rica babi. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, dia cuma cengar-cengir. Puas banget kayaknya. Balas dendam ini anak.

"Iya ya!"

"Iya, bener!"

"Apalagi dia itu _bad boy... _duh, Sakura, kamu beruntung banget!"

Lah? Ini pada kenapa sih? Efek jomblo terlalu lama mungkin.

Untungnya Kurenai-sensei datang tepat pada waktunya. Cewek-cewek itu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, masih cekikikan. Ketika kerumunan itu akhirnya menjauh, aku bisa merasakan pandangan anak-anak cowok di sekitarku, sebagian menahan senyum, sebagian menebak-nebak apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto padaku sampai-sampai aku bersedia menjadi pacarnya.

Perhatian berlebihan yang ditujukan kepadaku lama kelaman bikin aku risih. Saat bel berdering tanda waktunya istirahat, aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku, berjalan ke bangku Ino dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kamu ngapel ke kelas Shikamaru aja, aku ada urusan."

Ino melotot ke arahku. "Ngapain?"

"Ada deh. Kamu nggak mau ngembaliin apa gitu? Kaos, celana?"

Aku berhasil kabur sebelum Ino murka.

Koridor penuh sesak. Aku menyelip di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Kupercepat langkahku hingga aku sampai di ujung koridor. Pintu ruangan kelas masih tertutup, yang artinya masih ada guru di dalam sana. Aku menunggu di ambang pintu, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan siapa pun. Tapi sepertinya mustahil.

Lalu pintu terbuka, Asuma-sensei keluar dan melihatku. "Oh, Sakura. Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Eh... iya, saya ingin bertemu dengan teman saya."

"Naruto?"

Asuma-sensei tersenyum, kemudian berlalu begitu juga, meninggalkanku dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

Aku mau nggak mau mengagumi kemampuan Ino. Tapi, guru? Gimana caranya?

Aku memutuskan untuk nggak terlalu memikirkannya, dan segera melangkah masuk ke ruangan kelas. Mataku menelusuri ruangan itu, mencari sesosok cowok pirang jabrik dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya (masih misteri apakah itu tato atau tanda lahir), tapi sepertinya aku nggak perlu repot-repot, seseorang telah melakukannya untukku.

"Oi, Naruto, pacarmu tuh!" Seorang cowok berambut coklat berteriak, mengalihkan perhatian seluruh anak di kelas. Semua mata langsung tertuju padaku. _Great_. Aku mengumpat dalam hati sambil terus berusaha untuk menemukan sosok itu.

"Sakura-chan!" Suaranya yang cempreng dan kekanakan terdengar. Naruto melambai ke arahku, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat bodoh seperti biasa.

Tunggu dulu, 'Sakura-chan'? Apa-apaan tuh?

"Naruto." Aku melangkah tergesa ke arahnya, menarik lengan seragamnya. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

Aku langsung menyesali keputusanku. Meskipun ini sama sekali nggak bisa dikatakan sebagai kontak fisik, sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar kami menganggapnya sebagai suatu gestur yang romantis. Romantis apanya.

Suit-suit genit serta "ciyeeeh" membakar telingaku. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya, tapi aku cukup yakin mukaku sangat merah sekarang.

Naruto memberiku tatapan tak mengerti, tapi menurut ketika aku menyesetnya keluar kelas.

"Oi, oi, oi, kita mau kemana sih?"

Aku terus menyeretnya sepanjang koridor, tak menghiraukan pandangan serta bisik-bisik di sekitarku. Biarlah, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan masalah harga diri ketika menyetujui perjanjian dengan makhluk bodoh ini.

Ketika kami sampai di depan ruang kesiswaan, aku segera melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada lengan baju Naruto. Pintu ruang kesiswaan terbuka sebagian, aku menjulurkan leherku untuk melihat ke dalam. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut perak terlihat sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya. (_By the way_, itu warna rambut aslinya loh, bukan uban, umurnya aja kayaknya belum sampai empat puluh.) Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali, sebelum mendorong pintunya agar terbuka dengan sempurna.

Kakashi-sensei mendongak ketika menyadari kedatangan kami. "Ah. Kalian," suaranya tenang sekali.

"Kakashi-sensei, kami–"

"Formulir Prom King dan Prom Queen?" katanya, mengambil dua lembar kertas dari mejanya, dan menyerahkannya kepada kami.

Aku sedikit tercengang ketika Kakashi-sensei langsung mengetahui maksud kami datang kemari. _Predictable _banget ya? "Terima kasih." Aku mengambilnya dari tangan Kakashi-sensei, menyerahkan salah satunya ke Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei mengulurkan dua pena ke arahku, dan meskipun wajahnya selalu tertutup oleh masker, aku tahu dia tersenyum ketika mengatakan, "Aku tak menyangka kalian juga tertarik dengan ini. Kurasa kalian memang pasangan yang penuh kejutan."

Oke, cukup sudah. Beritanya bahkan menyebar di antara para guru. Ino emang ajaib.

"Awalnya saya ragu, Sensei, mengingat rasanya tidak adil bagi peserta lain." Naruto membungkuk, meletakkan formulirnya di atas meja Kakashi-sensei dan mulai menulis. Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Saya harap mereka bisa menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Rasanya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penyakitnya yang satu ini, narsisme.

Tapi Kakashi-sensei memilih untuk menyebutnya dengan istilah lain. "Optimisme." Beliau tertawa geli. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Aku juga sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk mengabaikan rasa malu kalau urusannya sama ini bocah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan meneruskan mengisi formulir. Tanganku berhenti menulis ketika aku sampai pada kolom "motivasi". Aku tahu betul apa motivasiku, tapi rasanya 'karena saya haus akan kemenangan' kurang diplomatis untuk ditulis di atas kertas. Aku nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak melirik jawaban Naruto, dan agak kaget ketika dia telah mengisi kolom itu. Aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha keras membaca tulisan Naruto yang berantakan.

'Karena kalau Sakura-chan jadi ratu, tak ada yang boleh jadi raja kecuali aku.'

"Apa-apaan sih?!"

Naruto menoleh. "Eh?"

Kalau aja Kakashi-sensei nggak ada di sana untuk jadi saksi mata, aku pasti sudah menghabisinya saat itu juga. "Motivasimu! Norak banget tahu!"

Dia menggaruk-garuk lehernya, tersipu malu. Idih! "Habisnya bingung mau nulis apa."

"Hapus! Aku nggak mau ada orang yang baca!" Ini anak bikin emosi ya.

Sebelum kami berdua menyadarinya, Kakashi-sensei menarik lembar formulir Naruto dan membacanya. Sedetik kemudian tawanya terdengar dari balik masker. "Bagus sekali, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Dia nyengir lebar, kelihatannya puas sekali.

Aku mengurut keningku. Emang harus sabar kalau sama anak ini.

Aku kembali mengambil penaku, berniat melanjutkan mengisi formulir ketika menyadari bahwa formulirku telah lenyap. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri, dan sadar bahwa Naruto kini sedang menulis pada formulirku.

"Naruto! Kembalikan!"

Tapi sebelum aku sempat mengambilnya, Naruto telah menyerahkan formulirku ke Kakashi-sensei, yang sekali lagi terkekeh.

"Sensei, aku belum selesai mengisinya!" Aku melotot ke arah Naruto, tapi yang ada itu anak malah cengar-cengir.

"Naruto telah menyelesaikannya untukmu." Kakashi-sensei membuka lacinya, dan menaruh kedua formulir kami ke dalamnya. "Nah, semoga beruntung."

Aku baru saja mau membuka mulut, tapi Naruto telah mengucapkan "terima kasih, Sensei" dan melangkah pergi. Aku nggak punya pilihan lain, mengikuti langkah Naruto dan meninggalkan ruang kesiswaan dengan gusar.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku, melayangkan _death glare _terbaikku ke arah Naruto sambil mempertimbangkan teknik apa yang paling efektif untuk membentuk bekas memar di pipi kanannya, tapi bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengeksekusi rencanaku, cowok itu sudah melangkah pergi.

"Woy, mau kemana?"

Dia berhenti, menoleh ke arahku. "Makan."

"Kantin kan ke arah sana." Aku menunjuk ke arah berlawanan dari yang dia tuju.

Dia terkekeh. "Aku mau ke Ichiraku."

Apaan tuh? "Tapi kita nggak dibolehin keluar waktu jam istirahat. Gerbang depan selalu ditutup."

Naruto menyeringai, menunjukkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya. Bisa jadi iklan pasta gigi tuh. "Itu karena kamu kurang pengetahuan."

Kurang ironis apa coba. Lama-lama aku tertekan kalau harus urusan sama makhluk ini tiap hari.

"Ikut aku." Aku melangkah ke arahnya, menarik lengan seragamnya kasar, menyeretnya untuk kedua kali.

"Lepasin! Aku laper nih!" Dia meronta-ronta kayak mau dieksekusi, aku mengacuhkannya dan terus melangkah. "Aku mau diapain woy!"

"Jangan gerak-gerak napa!"

"Lepasin dulu!"

Kalau aja dia mau nurut layaknya anak baik-baik, semua akan jadi lebih mudah. Emang harus sabar, mungkin dia ini suatu bentuk cobaan yang diturunkan Tuhan kepadaku.

Koridor di sebelah selatan gedung sekolah memang selalu sepi, kenapa? Karena koridor ini adalah jalan satu-satunya menuju perpustakaan. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri, nggak ada siapa-siapa, tapi aku sedang paranoid hari ini, jadi aku menyeret Naruto ke tempat yang aku yakin terisolasi dari makhluk hidup.

Aku menutup pintu di belakang kami, lalu dengan sigap menahan bahu Naruto yang udah buru-buru mau kabur.

"O-oi, ini kan toilet cewek?"

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada bahunya, menatapnya dengan tatapan paling mengintimidasi yang bisa kubuat, kayaknya sih berhasil. "Dengar ya, kita nggak bisa cuma mengandalkan gosip, kita harus buat semua orang yakin kalau kita pacaran. Makanya berusahalah bersikap manis untuk sepuluh menit ke depan."

Naruto menatapku horror. "Emangnya kita mau ngapain?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Makan, katanya laper."

"Kenapa pakai bersikap manis segala?"

Ugh. "Karena seisi sekolah bakal ngelihatin kita. Pokoknya mulai sekarang, setiap istirahat, kamu harus jemput aku ke kelas, kita makan di kantin sama-sama, terus–"

"Kantin?" Naruto tertawa, seolah aku baru aja ngelawak. "_Sorry_, aku alergi sama semua makanan yang bukan ramen."

_Well, _kalau boleh jujur aku juga punya alergi. Alergi sama semua cowok yang bukan Sasuke.

"Naruto, _please_." Wow, seumur-umur nggak pernah kepikiran bahwa suatu hari aku bakal bilang "_please" _pada seonggok makhluk di depanku ini. "Sekali aja. Yang kooperatif dong, kamu kan udah janji."

Nggak pernah kepikiran juga bahwa suatu hari aku bakal ngemis-ngemis sambil masang _puppy eyes _ke seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki loh!

Naruto menatapku untuk beberapa detik, _speechless_. Kayak terpana gitu. Haha, gampang ketebak banget sih. Jurus ini emang ampuh buat meluluhkan hati siapapun, bahkan Ibu (kalau aku benar-benar berusaha).

Dia menggeram frustasi. "Iya deh."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Bagus." Aku baru saja akan berbalik ketika tiba-tiba tangannya meraih tanganku, menggenggam telapak tanganku. Aku melotot, _shock_. Apa-apaan nih maksudnya?

"Biar kelihatan meyakinkan." Dia meringis lebar.

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan protes, tapi batal. Emang bener, pinter juga ini anak. Aku memalingkan muka, membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mulai berjalan, berusaha mengacuhkan pikiran-pikiran ngaco. Tapi telapak tangannya yang hangat membuatku nyaman.

Woy, sadar woy! Mulai nggak bener ini.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju koridor utama menuju kantin. Mekanisme tubuhku secara nggak sadar berusaha menjauhkanku dari bahaya (dalam hal ini sosok Naruto itu sendiri), dan aku sebisa mungkin melawannya. Naruto melangkah dengan percaya diri, sementara aku mengutuk diri sendiri karena tiba-tiba aku berubah jadi tipikal gadis SMA yang hobinya _blushing _kayak di _shoujo manga_.

Gimana caranya Naruto bisa begitu cuek? Orang-orang melirik ke arah kami, cewek-cewek ketawa centil, sementara yang cowok cuma bisa senyum sambil ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti.

Ketika kami sampai kantin, bom meledak.

"WOHOO!"

Suit-suit lagi, teriakan-teriakan histeris. Cowok-cowok mengelukan nama Naruto seolah dia baru saja menghentikan peperangan dunia shinobi dan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka semua.

"_Congrats_, Naruto!"

"_You're the man!_"

"Habis ngapain tuuuh?"

Bahkan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar isak tangis. "Aku rapopo!" Apa dah.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan itu semua, termasuk pegangan tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba jadi lebih erat.

"Selamat ya, Nar!" Seorang cowok berambut coklat–hei, itu kan cowok nggak tahu diri yang tadi. "Kamu membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa kaum jomblo mengenaskan seperti kita masih punya kesempatan!"

Oke deh.

"Eheheh." Naruto malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas, tersipu-sipu bagai seorang gadis saat malam pertama.

"_No paparazzi please._" Aku melengos, menyeret peliharaanku tersayang ini dan pergi ke kios kantin. Naruto sepertinya kecewa karena nggak bisa_ meet and greet_ sama fans-nya lebih lama. Bodo amat.

"Mau pesen apa?" Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto, senyuman lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. Idih.

"Eh... ramen."

Okelah kalau begitu. "Kare-nya dua ya, _bachan_!"

Bibi pemilik kantin itu mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti. Aku menyodorkan beberapa lembar yen ke arah _bachan_. Ironisnya, di 'kencan' pertama kami, aku yang harus keluar duit.

"Sakura-chan, aku maunya ramen." Dia merengek manja bak anak kecil. Bukannya luluh, yang ada aku malah tambal kesal.

"Ramen itu nggak sehat tahu."

"Emangnya kare sehat?"

Nggak juga sih, tapi masalahnya si ibu kantin nggak jualan ramen.

Aku menyeretnya ke bangku kosong di sudut ruangan. Kami duduk bersebelahan, aku di sisi yang dekat dengan dinding dan Naruto di sisi satunya.

"Udah cukup."

"Hah?"

"Tangannya. Lepasin." Aku melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih menggandeng tanganku erat.

"Oh, maaf." Dasar, kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, orang-orang memperhatikan kami, memandang penuh harap, menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Well_, sebaiknya aku tidak mengecewakan mereka.

"Pura-puralah ngomong sesuatu." Aku merendahkan suaraku hingga hanya Naruto saja yang mungkin mendengarnya. Kecuali di antara kami ada yang punya pendengaran super hingga bisa menerima gelombang infrasonik.

"Hah?" Naruto melongo.

"Ngomong. Apa saja."

Naruto memandangku tak mengerti, tapi detik selanjutnya dia berkata, "Ramen bikinan Paman Teuchi emang paling enak."

Aku berusaha mengacuhkan pilihan kalimatnya yang makin menegaskan betapa dia _desperate _banget pengen makan ramen. "Ahahaha! Kamu lucu banget sih!" Aku tertawa, cukup keras hingga orang-orang di sekitar kami dapat mendengarnya. Aku memukul lengannya pelan, berusaha terlihat manja (sambil menangis dalam hati, tapi sukses emang butuh pengorbanan).Naruto memandangku bingung, tapi sesaat kemudian akhirnya dia paham.

Naruto menatapku mesra, tersenyum lembut. "Ketawamu maksa banget, Sakura-chan." Meski intonasi suaranya selembut sutra, tetep aja ini mencela namanya.

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Jangan panggil aku 'Sakura-chan', Naruto-baka."

"Biar kelihatan meyakinkan."

"Sok akrab."

"Terpaksa." Naruto membelai rambutku pelan, kemudian mendorong helaian rambutku yang paling depan ke belakang telinga.

"Jangan pegang-pegang seenaknya." Aku tetap mengusahakan agar ekspresi wajahku terlihat manis, layaknya orang kasmaran. Tapi susah ternyata.

"Biar kelihatan meyakinkan."

Tahu Krav Maga? Seni bela diri yang diterapkan pada keadaan terdesak, saat nyawa kita terancam, tujuan utamanya adalah untuk keselamatan diri. Aku pernah mengambil kursusnya, kita-kira setahun yang lalu, dan butuh usaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak segera mempraktekkannya sekarang.

"Permisi."

Aku terlonjak dari kursiku, menoleh ke arah suara. _Bachan_ datang, membawa dua mangkuk kare di atas nampan. Beliau meletakkan kedua mangkuk itu di atas meja, kemudian tersenyum ke arah kami. "Silakan."

"_Arigatou._" Aku membalas senyumnya, sementara Naruto menunduk memandangi karenya dengan wajah prihatin.

"Kare buatan _bachan_ yang paling enak di sini." Aku nggak tahu apakah aku berhasil meyakinkan Naruto apa nggak, bagi dia mungkin ramen itu semacam makanan pokok.

"Ramen..." Dia mewek.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Jangan manja ah. Udah dibeliin juga."

Naruto masih cemberut. Aku menghela nafas. Gila juga ya, jarang-jarang loh aku bisa sesabar ini.

Aku menarik mangkuk kare itu dari hadapannya, menyendok kuah hangat dan menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Aaaaa." Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar, berharap Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

"S-sakura-chan... malu tahu..."

"Biar kelihatan meyakinkan. Buka mulutmu."

Naruto memandangku dan si sendok secara bergantian, kelihatan sangsi. Ragu-ragu, Naruto membuka mulutnya.

Mungkin karena kurang pengalaman, mungkin karena naluri keibuanku belum muncul, yang jelas aku nggak pernah nyuapin orang sebelumnya, jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang profesional.

"Hmph!"

Dan malah jadi petaka.

Naruto refleks membuka mulutnya, memuntahkan kuah kare itu ke tempat yang menurutnya paling masuk akal saat itu: mangkuk karenya sendiri.

"Naruto! Kenapa dimuntahin?!" Aku menatap nanar semangkuk kare lezat yang tak lagi steril akibat kontaminasi saliva Naruto.

"Habisnya panas banget!" Naruto ber-'huh-hah', menjulurkan lidahnya yang merah dan mengipas-ngipas tangannya.

Mungkin emang harusnya ditiup dulu kali ya.

"Tapi jangan dimuntahin di mangkuk juga dong!"

Tapi nggak mungkin juga sih kalau dimuntahin di lantai.

Naruto mengelus-elus bibirnya yang nyonyor, meratapi nasib sialnya, bikin aku makin merasa bersalah. Dan selagi aku bangkit dari kursiku, berjalan menuju kios untuk membeli air putih, aku sadar bahwa rencana ini tidak hanya merenggut korban jiwa, tapi juga korban raga.

-discontinued, ahahaha-

Here you go, the last chapter, even though it's not really the last chapter. Udah nulis sampai pertengahan chapter 3 tapi tiba-tiba nggak dapet feel-nya lagi. Ya udah lah. Tapi bisa aja sih tiba-tiba saya berubah pikiran, tapi untuk sekarang kaya'nya nggak. Jadi... yah, daripada chapter dua dianggurin mending dipublish, siapa tahu menghibur.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading.

Best regards,

author kurang konsisten


End file.
